


Airship Reunion

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Neo finally breaks her partner out of his airship prison, but before they can leave to make it to safety, she has to show him just how happy she is to see him.





	Airship Reunion

Today was the day, the day Neo would free her boss and lover Roman from his jail cell and help him take back his freedom. The airships had already been dispatched with both military personnel and criminals alike. Roman was the most heavily guarded criminal in the transfer but Neo would find a way to get to him. She always did. **  
**

  
The man was unfortunately taking a nap when his small woman came to his rescue. With the sound of shattering glass working as his alarm, he woke with a small start. Smiling when he processed the sound as Neo’s illusionary skills. “The cavalry finally arrived, eh? About time.~” He could see her face go blank from his comment when she stood outside of his cell with a key. As if telling him to tell her thanks before she lets him out.  
  
“Alright, alright. Thank you, Neo. If you let me out of here, I’ll give you a reward that is long overdue. What do you say?” He didn’t beg but she knew that was the best the man was capable of when it came to thanking anyone, ever. Opening the door to his cell, she stood in the way, placing a finger on her lips and then to his own. Her silent way of saying she wanted some affection for what she did.  
  
This would occur rather commonly between the two when alone. Neo Politan adored the ginger haired man in front of her more than her own life and would do anything to make him happy. Something she had proven capable of many times over by this point. Leaning down to meet her height, he gave the woman a loving kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her to his chest. The action elicited a silent gasp from her as she quickly snaked her arms around his neck, doing her best to deepen the kiss and pull the man of her dreams closer.  
  
After a moment of affection, Roman picked her up by her hips and carried her to a nearby service panel, the closest thing to his waist without either of them having to be a gymnast to have their upcoming fun. “I know I promised you this special gift when we made it back home…. Getting you pregnant and leaving the business to start a family with you. We’ve already got all the money set aside and everything.” He gave a pause and gently cupped the woman’s cheek with his left hand, a golden ring on one of his fingers. She silently gripped his wrist, the same ring on her finger. A silent exchange of ‘I love you’s between the two before he placed another soft kiss upon her lips. “But I think I’m ready to quit while we’re ahead. Take this ship and just leave while we can.”  
  
Her eyes lit up at the sound of his words. Was he really ready to stop being a criminal just to give her the child she’s secretly wanted and raise it with her? Whether he was actually ready or just thought he was ready, it made her heart race at the thought. Holding a small child in her arms while he cooks for the three of them. She nodded quickly and moved his hand over her heart with an endearing smile. Placing a soft kiss onto his nose, she mouthed two simple words for him. Thank you.  
  
The man let out a soft chuckle and nodded, starting to strip himself out of his clothing. “No reason to thank me for doing something for someone I love, dear. I’m a businessman, not a monster.” Once he was shirtless, he reached down to start on his belt but noticed his eager icecream themed girl had already beaten him to it, pulling the belt off before he reached it. “Well I guess someone’s eager to get me started, huh?” Lightly pushing her onto her back he started lacing kisses and bites down from her jawline to her collarbone, marks running down her neck with each bite that he gave. Neither one of the two hesitated to strip Neo of her outfit, tossing her top, bra, and skirt onto the floor. She refused to wear panties for months now, being ready to accept Roman any time he wanted.  
  
And now was one of those times as he chose to tease her as much as he could, wanting her to beg the best she could. He started running his shaft along the outside of her core as he bit and tugged on her nipples, switching every few seconds to give them both adequate attention. If the woman could make any noise, anyone who could hear inside of the airship would hear a very pleasurable moan from her as the man played with her body, running a hand down her smooth sides. Gliding along her hips to her waist before squeezing and slapping her ass the best he could from their angle. He felt her jump into him, taking hold of his head as her legs did their best to wrap around his hips.  
  
Without warning, he pulled his hips back as far as he could before hilting himself deep into his love’s tight cunt. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he began pounding away into her, knowing her body could take it after the years the two have worked and loved together. Slowly but surely both of them could feel a heat rising to a boil inside of themselves but neither one of them would be willing to let it go so easily. “God, it’s been months since I’ve been inside of you and fuck, I’ve missed it!~” He looked down at her to see her smile as her eyes were floating in the back of her head at this point. Every inch of his member was sliding against and hitting every sweet nerve inside of her walls, causing pulse after pulse of lust and pleasure to wash over her body like water on a beach.  
  
His movements grew faster and faster with each passing moment until he was at his limit of speed. Roman leaned down and kissed her lovingly, lifting her body to his own from her lower back. The slightly different angle causing him to hit new and better pleasure spots inside of her. Instinctively, she reached around for his back and dug her nails into him as her mind began turning to mush. “Ah!” The great Roman Torchwick flinching to a woman’s nails on his back, what a joke. “Dammit, I hate when you do that…” It was clear she wasn’t paying attention anymore, all she cared about at this moment was the cock that filled her with all he could give her.  
  
“Fine, if that’s how you wanna do this~” Taking a light breath he wrapped both of his rather large hands in comparison, around her neck and started choking her. He watched as her eyes began filling with tears, but damn did she get tight around his cock. “I need to choke you more often!” He shouted with a laugh, starting to find more pleasure in wringing her neck than he should. “I know I’m a known sadist but damn, watching you cry as I bruise your neck like this? I’m in fucking heaven!”  
  


Every time he pulled himself back from inside of her core, he could feel her walls contract back as if she missed having his cock filling her. And every time, right afterward, he’d plunge himself back in and spreading her walls. Reaching a hand from her neck, he moved it to her breast and tweaked her nipple, causing the younger woman to gasp silently. He watched her body react with his every movement, chest heaving up and down rapidly with her breathing, legs wrapping and squeezing around Roman’s hips and ass, and body shaking from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her.  
  
It didn’t take much longer for Roman to feel his orgasm washing over his body. Grunting, he could feel his balls contracting and releasing into his woman. He coated her walls and womb with his seed. He could’ve sworn he heard his wife let out a soft and quiet moan as she felt him fill her entirely with his fluid, but that wasn’t the case.

Panting a bit, Roman pulled himself out of Neo and watched as his cum dribbled from her hole to the control panel and then onto the floor. “Damn… I missed fucking that divine pussy.” He chuckled a bit, leaning in to kiss his woman. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt her lips crash onto his own as she was smiling, eyes closed as well.  
  


Hopping off of the counter and sinking to her knees, the first and only thought on her mind was to wrap her lips around his dick and suck it clean, hopefully getting to taste the sweet cum she had been without for so long. And that’s exactly what she did as she took his cock into her small hands and stroked the length of his shaft with a clear eagerness in her actions. She watched as his knees buckled from the pleasure, but not enough for him to fall. I need to do better! She thought as a devious smile came to her lips.  
  


“Oh no… I know that smile. Neo, please. I miss you but I want to get out of here so we can keep doing this until the day we die.” That was all he was able to get out before he watched her engulf his cock into the back of her throat. His knees caved and he found himself sitting on the same counter his cum was on as his wife swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. “Fuck it…go ahead.” He smiled and ran his hands through her hair, holding her on the base of his cock the best he could. He wasn’t cutting off her air supply, so she was easily able to stay as long as needed while she did her best to licks his balls for him. Swallowing down on his cock, she could feel it as her throat closed around it. No gagging, no noise, just pleasure coursing through his body as she alternated from licking his balls to swirling her tongue around his shaft.

She began bobbing her head as fast as she could, grazing her teeth lightly against the length of his shaft. She could hear his moans echoing through the emptiness of the room they were in as his hands tightened their grip in her hair. Running her tongue up and down his length as she went, the taste of his cock filled her senses delightfully. She placed her hands on the front of the ginger haired man’s thighs and looked up at him with the most innocent eyes she could manage. She knew her husband was a sadist and seeing such a pure and innocent look would only inspire him to do what pleased him more.

“Nng, Neo…” He groaned, his eyes closed as he sat and basked in the pleasure his wife brought him. Neo internally pouted that he wasn’t looking at her and bit a little too hard for comfort. “OUCH! Hey, watch the tee–…” Roman looked down and saw her eyes. This innocent little ice cream sucking him off… His hand in her hair tightened considerably as he slammed his hips into her face. Neo’s eyes switched quickly to the cock in her mouth, as if surprised by his sudden ferocity. She smiled just a bit.

Roman thrust into his wife as she did her best to suck him off. Her tongue massaged and twirled around his cock, enjoying the taste and silently giggling. It was so easy to get Roman to go off like this and it brought her just as much joy as it did him pleasure. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and began massaging whatever wasn’t in her mouth with her fingers. Each finger squeezing in varying amounts of pressure, Roman groaned as she sucked and jerked him off at the same time. Roman’s cock began twitching in her mouth and Neo knew she was close.

Roman bit his lip just a bit as he felt himself growing close to the edge. He hoped the pain would stave off his growing orgasm, but Neo’s quickening tongue showed that she wanted his cum. And she wanted it now. As she bobbed her head back and forth and sucked like she had run out of breath, Roman panted and moaned as pleasure greatly overpowered any pain he was trying to use. His cock finally burst into Neo’s mouth, a silent gasp from the woman only serving to pleasure him more.

Despite him already climaxing, Neo could feel that this load was easily just as thick as his last one. It clung to her throat and filled her mouth so that just a little bit leaked and dribbled from her mouth. She smiled and drank his semen down, keeping just enough in her mouth to play with with her tongue. She pulled back off of his cock, sucking the entire way off so that all of his cum came with her and left him a perfectly clean cock. Swallowing it down, she licked her lips and smiled up to him.

Roman panted as he sat on the console. He would get up but he knew his knees weren’t quite up to strength. He took a few minutes to get his breath back and recuperate his strength. “God Neo, you really ARE the best at that…” Roman said. He looked down to see Neo pouting at him. He chuckled and raised his hands with a playful defensiveness. “Not that I have much to go on other women’s experience, I’m just saying.” He corrected. Neo smiled and nodded, liking that a lot better than when it sounded like he had a lot of different women blowing him.

She could feel her heart warm. Honestly, Roman had come a long way since they had met. When he rescued her from the streets, he would have a different woman every night. Hell, the man would let a Grimm suck him if he found one willing. And yet, over time, he had fallen in love with her just as she had fallen for him. The women disappeared and Roman would take her instead. And she could tell he had remained faithful to her ever since. And now that she would be having his baby, it all but guaranteed that she would have him with her for the rest of their life. She’d been left before, abandoned. But not Roman. He’d always been there. And he always would be…

Roman hopped from the console and smiled. “Honestly Neo… Should we go ahead and change course?” Roman asked. Neo seemed to think, but then shook her head. “Eh? Not yet?” Roman smiled and quirked an eyebrow. Neo smiled and stood, her eyes telling him she had more plans for him yet…


End file.
